Lure of the Abyss
Objective To complete this quest you must venture into the Everfall and report back to Barnaby whatever you find in its depths. *''Barnaby begs of you to explore the Everfall, a sprawling ruin beneath Gran Soren. He claims a new "presence" has claimed the abyss.'' Details This quest is obtained by talking with Barnaby inside the Pawn Guild in Gran Soren after completion of the quest A Matter of Myrmidons. Beneath the capital there is a mysterious place known as the Everfall, which supposedly hides many secrets and is considered sacred by Pawns. Barnaby, the de facto 'leader' of the Pawn Guild, believes that something is wrong down below and wants you, the Arisen, to investigate. Explore the Everfall *''Delve into the Everfall ruins and seek out the "presence" Barnaby spoke of.'' Report Back to Barnaby *''Return to Barnaby and inform him of the light you witnessed in the Everfall.'' Quest Successful *''You reported your findings to Barnaby. Quest reward received.'' Walkthrough Make sure you are well prepared for this quest. Take note of the following list before heading down the Everfall: #Lamp oil is EXTREMELY important due to the poor lighting. #Your party has a mage with the Anodyne spell. #Your party has a mage with Fire or Holy magicks. #Good equipment, enhanced if possible. Be sure to visit Caxton's Armory. Some of the battles down there will be pretty rough despite being so early in the game. It is advised to start the quest Reaper's Scorn before going down. Explore the Everfall When you pass through the gate and enter the Everfall, just turn left and begin to make your way down the path. It is a straight shot for the first stretch; kill the bats and Undead you come across, and collect any items you find along the sides of the walkway. Eventually you will run into a deadly foe that you most likely haven't encountered yet: an Ogre. This fight is a tough one, but not impossible. Check the wikipage on Ogres for a guide to slaying this beast or have him accidently walk over the edge instantly killing the beast. After the Ogre is killed, continue on your way. When you reach the sealed gate (that has Skeletons on the other side, nice bit of foreshadowing there), pass through the left doorway. Be careful here, though... the large room you soon find yourself in isn't as safe as it looks. Skeleton warriors will spawn from the ground, and if you've neglected buying skills or new equipment up to this point, this battle may be quite short. Note: Check everywhere for items and treasure... there are a few chests scattered around, and there are also Coin Pouches and even a few Large Coin Pouches stowed away in some of the corners or on top of collapsed rubble. Once you find yourself back on the main spiral, go right and pull the lever that opens the gate. While the door you just came through closes, the main path is now open, and you'll soon see why it's good to do this before proceeding. With that out of the way, nothing particularly significant happens as you follow the path down and approach the bottom of the Everfall. Before interacting with the rune-covered platform called the Flameservant's Throne, go into the side room across from the stairs and retrieve the treasure you find there. In order to open the barred door at the end you must open the Sarcophagus directly to the left of it. This will trigger a short cutscene where a Skeleton Warrior rises from his grave. The sarcophagus contains the lever needed to open the doors so you can access the treasures there. Head to the Flameservant's Throne once you're done. Before investigating the platform itself however it is advised to scout the room and go up the stairs to the left of the platform. At the top of the stairs you will find many undead. It is advisable you defeat them now so they do not pose a threat later. Note: If you started the quest Reaper's Scorn you will find a Wakestone Shard on the edge of the platform in the central bottom Everfall room. If you have already completed the quest however, the shard will not be there. Once you are done go up to the platform and investigate it. Doing so will trigger a cutscene. Report Back to Barnaby After the cutscene showing the tentacles of an Evil Eye, there's only one thing left for you to do... RUN!!! No matter how many tentacles you slay it will not reveal it's main body and therefore cannot be defeated. Just get back to the stairs and get back up the spiral-path as fast as your legs can carry you. Just remember: sprint as often as you can, but do NOT under ANY circumstances let your stamina run out.(Having a Liquid Vim for this part can help you out a great deal as it prevents your stamina from draining for 45 seconds) The tentacles will pop out of the floor all around you during your flight. Therefore, stopping to catch your breath is really freaking stupid. Also, don't worry about the Pawns; regardless of what happens to them they're transported back to the Guild building when you get there. Once you get back to the Pawn Guild, speak with Barnaby to complete the quest. Quest Successful After speaking with Barnaby the quest is completed. There is no quest automatically given until you exit the Pawn Guild where you will be approached by Ser Duncan who will give you the Wyrm Hunt License. Make sure you keep this in your possessions until you have completed all of its related quests. Note: If you get out of the chamber with a Ferrystone to Gran Soren, Ser Duncan will approach you as you appear, however the quest will not be complete until you talk to Barnaby. Notes *The quest Lost and Found must be completed prior to completion of Lure of the Abyss or you won't be able to complete Lost and Found. *Many beginning Cassardis quests get canceled upon completion on this quest, so try to complete them first. *If you have a Wakestone (presumably in a New Game +), you may simply just jump from the entrance and fall all the way to the bottom of the Everfall, use a Wakestone to revive, then examine the floor and run back out. Great for a speed-playthrough. For an even faster run, use a ferrystone immediately after you examine the floor to teleport back to Gran Soren. You'll immediately pick up the next story quest upon doing so without even turning in this one. *Upon accepting the quest, Reaper's Scorn, a Wakestone shard will spawn at the Bottom of the Everfall. You can use this to create the Wakestone to revive the deceased son. Category:Quests Category:Main Quests